Midnight Dance
by MichelleKelly
Summary: DarkWalterXRip. It's really AU, pretty much just a smut fic though


A/U WalterXRip Van Winkle 

It was an idea on my part of the forum, I thought this one might fly, so I'm going to try it and see.

The night was cold and lonely. Rip Van had experienced these nights many times before. She was left alone-cold, and unloved- or at least that's how she felt. She knew how cruel this world could be; she knew how evil and conniving people were. She knew that more than once she had played the innocent fool. (9930) She was too nice of a person; she never tried to harm anyone anymore than she had too.

The night had a refreshing breeze and the grasshoppers sung loudly. Rip sat out on a chair on the cement outside of one of Millennium's many bases. She played a soft CD on the CD Player while she stared at the stars. She had heard the troops speak of a newcomer- a somewhat older gentleman from _Hellsing_. Millennium was lucky enough to kidnap him and bring him to their side. They were lucky indeed, because he would be a crucial pawn in their game. The pawn walked out into the night, and took a seat beside the hunter. The years had been good to him. He had a stern but firm face, and slick black hair pulled into tight ponytail.

"May I ask whom you are?" he asked.

"Rip Van" she replied "and you?"

"Walter milady." They sat in silence for a few moments. When their eyes met they knew what the other wanted.

Rip hit the sheets; Walter kissed her neck harshly. Her head was thrown back and her lips parted. He had strong hands, worn with gloves. She wanted to take his gloves off, to feel his real hands under that leather and lycra. She knew that these were hands that could easily kill her at any given moment. But she liked that adrenaline rush that came with fucking a man that could cut her to pieces. Despite his human aging, he had a strong physique. His chest was cold against hers. His breathing came heavy now, labored. His lips were wet against her neck and chest. Rip's skin was like silk at his fingertips, smooth, sensual, soft. He used his age and sexual conquests to his advantage, hitting all the pleasure points on her body. He turned and pulled her on top, dragging her jacket down her arms. Walter pulled it off and threw it aside, gazing at the silhouette of her arms. He held her hips trying to guide her to where he wanted her. She moaned, feeling him inside of her. His strong hands held her thighs as she moved up and down on top of him. He ran his hands up her buttocks, and slightly pressed her lower back. She came and squealed loudly. It made her head spin. She leaned forward nuzzling her face into his neck. Walter's hands crept up her back. It sent a shudder through her spine. She crawled off of him and kissed him, his lips were somewhat cold, but they felt sensual- erotic against hers. Her breasts rose in passion, pressing against his. She sucked on his bottom lip hotly. His right hand squeezed her breast, massaging the supple skin softly. She moaned lightly and rubbed his shoulders. His muscles were firm and strong.

Rip finally pulled away from him and caught her breath for a moment, before diving back in and kissing the mans' hard chest. He let out a low, pleasured growl. Her tongue circled his nipple, he let out a low heavy sigh of physical gratification. Walter's hands curled into Rip's raven tresses. He wanted to bring her head lower. He hadn't felt –that- kind of pleasure in a long, long time. The last time was in the war, and had been Alucard. Walter couldn't even begin to remember how long ago that had been. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as Rip's lips moved lower on his body. He was anticipating it, He knew what she was going to do. She took the tip of his penis in her mouth, and sucked deeply. Once she heard him groan loudly she proceeded and took his whole member down her throat. Walter was in sheer ecstasy, his back arched and he gripped the sheets around him. The Angel of Death had no idea that sex got better with age. Her mouth was hot and soft against his tough skin. Panting heavily he came, and released his seed into her lips. She swallowed it with ease, staring in his eyes the entire time. Oh, God it made his head spin watching her do the things that she did to him. She licked his member and pulled back, showing a devilish grin on her face.

"What a dirty girl you are…" Walter chastised.

"Then punish me." She said in a low raspy tone.

"I'd love to." He growled. He shoved her off of him and pulled a riding whip out of the bureau. He used his wires and tied her to the bed she smirked evilly. Walter twisted the whip in his hands. A jolt of pleasure ran through her. She loved the thought of being tortured by the Angel of Death. She knew that he could rip her to pieces in a matter of seconds. She twisted her wrists allowing the wire to cut deeply into her wrists making them bleed. Walter enjoyed the sight of the blood pouring down her arms. He leaned forward and lapped at the blood that streamed down the porcelain skin. It sent a sharp shudder down her spine.

"Hurt me more." She whined, arching her back. Walter let the wires cut into the skin above her abdomen, breasts, and thighs. She squealed with delight. His cool tongue lapped at the wounds. Everything was so erotic, too bad they didn't have any wine. Rip hooked her legs around Walter's hips, pulling him closer. She wanted him inside of her, now. "Fuck me." She cried. Walter adjusted himself, and teased her with the tip of his erection, before entering her. She bucked upward, and squealed with sheer delight. The only fuck she had been getting was with the Silent Captain. This was so much different---and better. Her head was still spinning when Mad Mad Major came over the intercom, and told everyone that the war was underway, and to get ready. Rip stood up and flipped her hair before she made it back to her quarters to prepare.


End file.
